1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to a layout of a signal holding unit of a column circuit of the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image pickup apparatus such as a CMOS area sensor chip or the like, it is necessary to achieve a high signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio while achieving a small pixel size and high performance. To achieve a high S/N ratio, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-224524 discloses a technique in which a noise signal analog memory and an image signal analog memory are disposed so as to be parallel to a direction in which a column signal line extends.